


Melt

by cazflibs



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazflibs/pseuds/cazflibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Christmas drabble to keep us all in the festive mood. Merry Christmas fellow slashers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

“It’s - ?”

“ - a scarf.”

“If you say so.”

Indeed, the description was a little haphazard when it came to this crudely-knitted, long, woollen... _thing_. Yet its maker seemed incredibly proud.

“I’ve been staying up every night for the last week to get it finished,” Lister beamed. “I mean, I couldn’t let this Christmas go by without giving you something, right?”

Rimmer blinked in surprise. “We’ve never got each other presents before.” He jutted his chin with a low snort. “I hope you’re not expecting anything in return?”

“Don’t worry.” Lister drew himself onto his toes to whisper in his ear. “That thing you did last night with your tongue was _more_ than enough.”

Drawing back, he bit back a smirk as Rimmer bristled in embarrassment, managing nothing more than a deliberate clearing of the throat. The scarf still lay awkwardly in his hands, as if he were handling a freakish woollen worm.

Lister rolled his eyes. “Well seeing as you don’t seem to know how to use a scarf, shall I show you?” he baited gently.

Sliding it from his hands, Lister wrapped its length to encircle that thin, stiff neck, before pulling the two tasselled ends in line with one another. “There we are, see?” He smoothed down the loose bobbles in the knitted loops that belied the haste of its creation and offered a smile. “Merry Christmas, Rimsy.”

Rimmer glanced down at the hands still resting on his chest, before meeting his gaze once more. “You’re a sappy smegger.” He arched an eyebrow. “You know that, don’t you?”

Lister didn’t reply. Hiding behind a proud, bunched-up grin, he took the plunge and pounced on the hologram, snaring him in an eager hug.

At first, he could feel how Rimmer remained cold and still in his arms; icy man that he'd always been. But then as the warmth of the hug and the gesture seeped in, he seemed to melt into his relent, stretching long arms around him to return it.

“But you’re _my_ sappy smegger.”


End file.
